l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Ootah (Someone)
This character is RETIRED. Summary Fluff The gods are fickle and inconstant, and their actions can't be predicted or frequently, understood. Entire wars covering the land in pain and death can be fought without a god intervening, and sometimes a minor fault meets divine retribution. Such was Ootah's fate. Not that Ootah was without sin. Not a more cruel and selfish man had walked the lands before him. He was a bandit, a hunter of men. And women and children too, if they crossed his path. Many a search party was sent after him only to meet an empty forest or an arrow in the throat, and the burned down remains of farms and lonely outposts littered his forested domains. So this demon in human form, as he was believed to be, found once an old woman waiting by a river. She begged him for help, since she was too old to cross the river by herself, and hungry. Ootah laughed out loud and answered: “Since you're so old, weak and hungry, I'll do you a favor by slitting your throat. Run or hold still, old crone, it won't make any difference.” Naturally, that was no ordinary woman, but Apoli himself in disguise. Merely revealing his presence struck Ootah down to the ground, and the god admonished him for his cruel ways and using the gift or archery to spread misery. He then cursed Ootah, and dissapeared. Ootah awakened, wondering what happened. He soon discovered much to his horror that he was unable to hurt any innocent being. Worse, he was compelled by an irresistible force to help them as much as he could. Unable to continue his highwayman career, he fled wondering if suicide would be an acceptable alternative to such horrid fate. But maybe, um, maybe there could be a loophole in that curse. So that was how Ootah, adventurer, was born with the purpose of stretching the definition of greater good to it's breaking limits. Theme: Outlaw Background: Geography - Forest (+2 to Perception) Hooks and kicks: Ootah will gladly accept any job that could allow him to cause enough carnage in the name of helping the innocent, then stand on the pile of corpses holding his gold and shout “In your face, Apoli!” Math Attacks Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Feats Bonus Archery: Defensive Mobility. 1st level feat: Archery Mastery 2nd level feat: Weapon proficiency - Greatbow 4th level feat: Weapon focus (bow) Bonus 5th level feat: Bow expertise Equipment Bracers of archery (level 6 starting item) +1 learning greatbow (level 5 starting item) +1 cloak or distortion (Level 4 starting item) 840 starting gp (level 4 equivalent) spent on: Predator's hide armor (680 gp) (sold for 136 gp) 2 potions of healing (100 gp) Adventurer's kit (15 gp) 2 short swords (20 go) 60 arrows (2 gp) 23 gp Total 75 lb. Adquired equipment and treasure: +2 Predator's hide hide armor (adquired: http://www.enworld.org/forum/5758070-post601.html) 2268 gp (adquired http://www.enworld.org/forum/5758070-post601.html]) Total 2427 gp Wishlist Gauntlets of blood (level 4), resplendent boots (level 6), Belt of fitness (level 7), +2 predator's hide +2 (level 8), +2 Cloak of Distortion (level 9), +2 Learning Greatbow (level 10) XP log Started at level 5 after retiring Shale http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Shale_(Someone) Judge Comments Level 5 Approval 1 Everything here looks correct. Of course, once you finish your current adventure you'll need to add a Tracking section. *Approved by WEContact Approval 2 Approved MeepoLives 23:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Approved for Level 5 by WEContact and MeepoLives